Those little, blue marks
by RozaHerondale
Summary: Roza Morgenstern knew about the vampyres, she never would have thought she would become one of them. She had never fitted in but that wasn't what she would have to worry about now. She had a whole new life, and god knows what would happen next. At least, she didn't have to take that exam she was so- not- waiting for.
1. OC Character Base

**So hey there guys. If you want to be an OC in this story you'll need to fill out this small sheet here. You can PM me it, or put it into the review. I promise I'll get back to you all soon.**

**Character name:**

Age:

Gender:

Appearance / This can be a picture or description / :

Personality:

Orientation (Straight, Bi?):

History:

How did the main character meet you (Roleplay):

What do you think of the main character?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is my first chapter of my new story. Uhh I don't even know how I thought of all this but I thought my HoN character should have some kind of a story place in this. So… enjoy reading!**

* * *

I trudged down the pathway, through the park's main area. I'd had so far, a pretty awful day and somehow I could imagine it could get much worse. This always happened to me, and nothing got much better afterward. I'd roll my eyes, leaning against a tree trunk on the side of the park. I dumped my bag beside of me as I'd slump on the ground. Then I would take my phone and headphones out of it here. Scrolling, boredly, through all the songs. _I have so many albums,_ I thought to myself here finally selecting a favorite: Black Veil Brides – Wretched and Divine.  
A while had passed and I was only aware of my music; I hadn't realized it was just about getting dark. It was stupid how fast the time had gone, and the fact I was wishing I didn't have to go home so soon. I'd shrugged my shoulders as I started to stand up. Quickly realizing then that someone would be standing behind me. I jump slightly as the Tracker would move his pale fingers over my forehead. ''Roza Morgenstern, night has chosen you. You must now be under the protection of the Goddess Nyx. Your place is now at the House of Night.'' He whispered before disappearing from my sight. I'd cry out in surprise as there would be a blunt pain in my forehead. I'd groan as such, feeling as if I'd throw up. ''No no no, hell no'' I'd muttered frustrated as such. I would shake my head mournfully here, half in disbelief. _Dad's going to have me murdered… damnit. _I knew I was probably freaking out, but I couldn't think of how else my family would react; mostly just because it was my father and brother. I'd start my way home, thinking a dozen times about how I would tell them both without them trying to murder me. Either way, I knew, they would probably throw me out and hurt me. Most people now knew about the vampyres now. My dad, and brother, was the type of people who hated them. Thought they were evil and corrupted people. However, I thought otherwise, they weren't that bad and they stayed away from us in the House of Night. I'd rolled my eyes, realizing the time and fact I should probably hurry up at getting home. As soon as I got there I would pack and leave. At a time like this I was glad I had a car, a cute little black mini. One of a kind I always thought.  
I managed to reach the door to the house without collapsing on the ground. All the way home I had coughed, it was a feeling that made me think I was coughing up my lungs. I'd pushed the door open well, already running up the stairs. Sebastian was, thankfully, hidden in his room listening to his music via his headphones. I'd breathed a sigh of relief as my father wasn't around… yet. I'd moved into my room, closing my door as lightly as possible. Then I threw open my wardrobe here taking out as many close as possible. Most were my shirts, covered with Black Veil Brides logos and pictures. Then came my jeans, just five pairs a couple of black, army green and red. It was all I needed as well as my jacket. I dragged that on my shoulders here, its leather being a little cold on my bare arms. I pulled my case from my bed, in effort to get out as quick as possible. I ran out of my door- to run into my brother's chest. I thought luckily that my black hair had covered my forehead completely. I cringed slightly whilst keeping my head down.  
''Hey sis where you heading off to, huh?'' He gripped my chin with his hand then, tilting my head up into an uncomfortable position. ''Ow… Jesus let me go!'' My angry tone made me go into a fit of coughs here, him letting me go then. ''I'm going… somewhere'' Then I would shove past him fiercely then, only to have him grip my wrist tightly. I let go off my small suitcase type of bag then. It tumbled over, crashing down the stairs; thumping heavily on each step like the way my heart would beat.  
''Oh dear, I'm not letting you go until you tell me where you are really going'' He would grin with menace here, his eyes glinting a little. He'd glance over at my hair covering my face, and dragged his hand over it to reveal my mark. He would make a strangled gasping noise here as he would glare at me. ''Well then… what's this hm?'' He would ask pointlessly, he already knew and he clearly just wanted to take the piss outta me. He grabbed both my arms here, pulling me closer to him. He then continued to put his hands around my waist as such. He was smirking down at me, with a hunger in his eyes- like I was some kind of experiment that he must try out.  
''L-look… I need to-'' I burst out in a fit of coughs against his chest then, shaking my head. ''I need to get to the house of night! Otherwise I'll die. So let me go!'' I'd half scream at him as such, trying to push him away then. He'd only shake his head and bring me closer, so close that he would whisper calmly into my ear. But I could tell his voice was full of excitement and evil. ''Oh no… no you don't, little sister.'' Before I could speak again he would ram me against the wall then, sending my head spinning a little with shock. He pushed his lips fiercely against mine then. I gasped in surprise- giving him totally the wrong idea that I would be _enjoying_ this- as I tried to push him off me. It didn't work, I was too small and too weak to fight against him, god damn he was strong. He was rubbing his hand against the side of my leg as such, snaking up into my t-shirt here. I'd shake my head as such, my eyes widening in fear here. He just wasn't letting up, he proved that by throwing my legs over his hips so I was cradling him. He held onto my back as he'd continue to kiss me with force then. These kisses didn't give me any pleasure or butterflies in my chest, instead it made me panic and hate him. He backed into his room, grinning hungrily at me. He pushed the door closed with his foot; his hands would be pressed under my shirt on my back. He was fingering my bra strap here, causing me to shiver. I would push him back with my own hands then, it catching him off balance. His hands would slip from my back then making me fall onto the ground. I'd sob a little landing awkwardly then. ''Leave me fucking alone!'' I'd scream at him as I would stand up. I would push myself out into the hallway, slamming the door closed in his face. I would sob quietly as I would run down the stairs picking up my bag. I would run out of the house, eager to just leave and go to the House of Night. I calmed myself, realizing Sebastian hadn't followed me out here. I nodded to myself checking over everything. My jacket had been torn off me but I didn't care, I would get another one. I packed my bag into the boot of the car and climbed in, steadying myself. I then drove off and out of the road I used to live in. I didn't cry at all on the way. I was too busy worrying about whether he would try to follow me. If he did… how was I meant to sort that out?

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter! :o  
Sorry, ah, if you don't like it. But yano, send in those reviews and OC's please!  
Ciao hunnies.**


End file.
